The Runaways: Sin
by TheLetterR
Summary: My second fanfic, join the kids of The Sin as they find out their parents are evil. For this first chapter this will mostly be like the original story but I plan on taking my own twists with it.


Greed

**_"In this world exactly 2 truths exist; Truth 1: You are alone, Truth 2: No one cares."_**** – Ayame Kihaku**

My name is Ayame. I'm 15-year-old Japanese girl, and I'm living in Southern California of the United States. My parents are world famous archeologists that also happen to be humanitarians and philanthropist; in other words, friends to the world, kind of like Tony Stark without the Iron Man part. But when your parents are friends to the world, they aren't your parents. I've spent most of my life being brought up by a maid and butler. When I was 12, I fell into self-harm and suicidal tendencies. I also began to dress in a Goth style, often wearing black Lolita dresses to school, going to raves; indulging myself in pastimes and distractions. I made a lot of mistakes. At first they were cries for help; and then, I stopped caring. I did them because they took my mind off the world. But every 5 years my parents would come home, pretend to be my parents and force me to go to some get-together with their other rich friends. Who all had children. That I was forced to hang out with.

**7:10pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Kihaku Residence **

"Ayame, sweetie, it's time to go. We'll be late if we don't hurry up!" a woman's voiced called. Around 10 minutes later emerged a pale Japanese girl with short hair that was styled to be similar to what people considered 'scene hair'. It was black with red highlights. She had black lipstick and nail polish. This was Ayame. Her dress was masterfully designed; the body of the dress was corset-like, made from a black and red flower pattern with the black strings of the corset hanging below the C-cup breasts whose cleavage were exposed. Black straps hold to the body at the shoulders, both them and the neckline covered with black frilly lace. Detached black sleeves of a different fabric—being solid black—hang from just below the shoulders, fanning out at the ends around the hands with solid white fabric. Being separated from the top-half by a black bow, the skirt was white, being mostly comprised of tulle that reached just at the knees.

"Don't you own anything that's not black?" an older Japanese woman said. "Don't you own any other children to drag to these things?" Ayame retorted sarcastically. "Listen to your mother, Ayame," a male Japanese man said, coming out in a suit. "I'm sorry, I don't have a mother, just a maid," she said as she walked outside, putting on her headphones. "What will we do with her?" the Japanese woman said. "Don't worry, sweetie, it's just a phase. She'll get over it," the Japanese man replied, getting a pair of car keys.

**7:14pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Adair Residence**

Kayla was a 17-year-old British girl who had moved to California when she was 5. She was a happy girl; joined the cheer team; honor roll; prom queen, the whole 9 yards. Kayla's parents were scientists. They wanted her to follow in their footsteps, so she did. Along with everything else, she took on advanced computer classes, Chemistry and Astrophysics. She was, without a doubt, the perfect child. But she held a deep secret; two in fact. One only she knew, and one only her parents knew.

"Kayla, are you ready?" a woman called out with a strong cockney accent. "Yes, mother! I just had to finish putting on my makeup!" Kayla called down as she stepped down the glass stairs, her D-cup breasts bouncing up and down. A flurry of felt roses span across the entire top-half of her dress which covers the shoulders without moving very far down to cover her arms. They reach as far down as the stomach area, revealing skin in little cracks all around; the breasts are conveniently covered by the massive amount of flowers. Half a foot in length, red frills assembled in a skirt-like fashion cover as far down as the upper thighs, leaving most of the legs exposed.

"You look wonderful, darling," a man said with an above-the-rest British accent. "Thank you, Dad," Kayla said with an Americanized British accent, a smile across her face as she walked out the door with her parents.

**7:05pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Russo Residence **

Angelo was a 15-year-old Italian boy whose parents moved to the US 10 years before he was born. His father was the CEO of a major corporation, and his mother was a wildlife biologist. Angelo had red spikey hair and wore an Avengers t-shirt along with a black jacket and jeans. He had a tattoo going down his arm with a smug look. "Angelo, dear, must you wear such street thug clothes to the get-together?" a woman said with a thick Italian accent.

"Ma, I gotta look good for the girls. I can't be in some suit and tie to impress them," Angelo said with a more modern Italian accent as he walked down, playing God Eater on a PSP; the game hadn't been released in English yet but, lucky for Angelo, he read and spoke Japanese. "I wish you wouldn't play those games all the time, you're going to hurt yourself," the woman said, looking at her son. "Ma, I know these stairs and this house like the back of my hand," he said, gracefully moving out of the way of objects as he stared at the screen rapidly hitting buttons. As he did this, his farther called them both out to the car.

**7:45pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Zaslavsky Residence**

A 17-year-old boy fell to the ground as his father hit him. "I won't be raising no fool in my house! I worked hard to get you a good education! And you skip class!? To hang out with some girl!? You are a disgrace to the Zaslavsky name! You hear me!?" A large man was yelling, waving his fist. "Come dear, I'm sure Demyan has a perfectly good explanation," a woman in a petite frame said from behind him. The boy shrugs, wiping off blood from his face. "She was hot," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Why I oughta— YOU'RE LUCKY WE HAVE TO GO TO THE ANNUAL GET-TOGETER OR YOU WOULD BE GETTING SUCH A BEATING RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

Demyan had black hair that used to be blonde. He had dyed it recently. It was long, tied into a long pony tail that went halfway down his back. Some of his hair was loose in front and he had a stubble along his face with a single scar. He wore a ripped black t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Would you please change into something more suitable, Demyan?" the woman asked. "Nah, I like this," he said as he walked upstairs to his room. "Why did the meeting have to be held here?" the woman said, sighing.

**7:00pm June 17****th****, 2010 The McIlroy Residence**

Lily was a 12-year-old American girl. Her parents were researchers and doctors that had discovered the cure for various deadly diseases, aiding many third-world countries. Lily had long platinum-blonde hair with bright purple eyes. She wore a white dress, curving nicely at the neck, hanging around the entire body, covering it in flower-like lace. Extending from the shoulders are sleeves which reach down inches past the elbows where the sleeves' ends do not constrict tightly down on the skin, but rather are open and unrestrictive. The skirt-like part of the dress extends mere inches above the knees around mid-thigh.

"You look adorable," a woman said with a smile as she patted Lily on the head. "Come on dear, let's go to the party." Lily simply smiled, holding her mother's hand as they walked to the car.

**7: 25pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Acker Residence **

Elise was a 14-year-old German girl who spent every waking minute playing online games. She had a hobby of mastering and completing every game she could get her hands on. Her favorite were MMOs and PVP-based games like League of Legends and DotA. Emily had black hair with black eyes and a pale complexion that made her seem like a ghost. Unlike the other girls who were attending this get-together, Elise wore a leather jacket with a black tank top and a pair of stylish ripped jeans along with a pair of converse. Like Angelo, she was carrying a PSP, playing a game. By all accounts Elise was a genius, but to the world she wasted her talents on meaningless video games. But Elise didn't care. She enjoyed the games and would keep playing them.

"Elise, sweetie, must you wear such…attire?" a woman said with a light German accent. "Yes, I must. I'm not going to wear that frilly froufrou crap to be stuck in a room with a bunch of other kids I don't even like," Elise said, her German accent not existing at all as she had been born in America. "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure once she finds an interest in boys she'll start wearing the beautiful dresses you get her." Elise giggled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at her father's words, walking to the car.

**8:00pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Zaslavsky Residence **

The various families began to enter the house with warm smiles—at least, the parents did. Ayame had a frown on her face, as did Demyan and Elise. Angelo seemed happy enough, so did Kayla and Lily. "Now, children, head on to the game room while the adults talk." Half of them groaned as they walked up to the game room. Ayame couldn't help but feel like she was being watched from behind, but the only people behind her were Angelo and Kayla. Angelo was immersed in his game, and Kayla didn't seem to be looking directly at her. It was probably nothing, she thought. About 20 minutes passed as the kids sat on a couch barely talking to each other. "Your dress is very pretty, Ayame," Kayla said with a smile. "Thanks…" Ayame said not really paying attention.

Demyan's voice raised a little with a smirk on his face, "You guys wanna see something cool?" Before anyone could say no, knowing Demyan's type of cool was normally setting something on fire, Lily let out a squeaky, "Yeah!" The group groaned slightly as Elise and Angelo stopped their games, knowing this was going to be the opposite of cool. Elise and Angelo went back and forth talking about the latest games as everyone followed Demyan to a wall. The redhead looked around before pulling a decoration lamp. Suddenly, the wall opened up into a dark corridor. "Follow me, ladies and gentlemen," Demyan said with a slightly sinister tone.

The group walked through the dark corridor which seemed to be made of metal. Finally, the group found a pane of glass that seemed slightly tinted. The glass was, in fact, a one-way mirror. Through the glass were various masked individuals, along with some who were not masked. Demyan's and Elise's parents were in suits, each having a gun or two. They resembled the type of people you'd see in The Godfather or one of the mob bosses in games like the GTA series. Ayame's parents were wearing strange leather outfits with various knives and swords attached. They also had cloth masks over their eyes and mouths. They looked like technologically advanced ninjas who were also dawning medieval objects. Lily's parents had long black trench coats on and black masks that covered their entire head. They had gloves that seemed to have various arcane symbols on them and her farther had a wooden staff with a red crystal. Kayla's parents were also different. Their skin was a grey-pale and their eyes glowed red. They had various black tattoos that swirled around their body and they were wearing strange garments that looked like they were made out of space itself. Their hair flowed and glowed white, giving off light.

Angelo's parents seemed to be mostly dressed like Demyan's and Elise's, except they had metal masks on and what seemed to be robotic hands. They were in fact wearing exo-suits. "Dude…our parents are superheroes…!" Angelo whispered, only for a voice to raise. "Russos, did you acquire tonight's volunteer?" Demyan's farther asked. "I do wish you would think more highly of us. Our empire is much more efficient than yours, seeing as ours is run by androids and not…unreliable resources," Angelo's mother said. Elise's father slammed his fist. "The Russos, always with their "machines are better". Nothing can replace good old human instinct!" he shouted. "Yes, yes, but how many of your good old humans have betrayed you?" Angelo's mother asked. Elise's father's eyes narrowed. "None that are still alive," he said in a threating voice. "Are you sure about that?" Ayame said as she watched 2 androids bring out a girl who was moving as if she were trying to get free. "Kihakus, if you please," Demyan's mother said. Ayame's parents nodded, standing up as they began to chant in a foreign language. "Wow…its backwards ancient Japanese," Elise and Angelo said together. Everyone else sighed at the know-it-alls. Demyan turned to Kayla, "Take Lily away…I got a bad feeling." Kayla wanted to protest but she decided he was probably right.

After 5 minutes had passed; Elise's mother took out a dagger that was masterfully designed and shaped, imbued with various crystals and precious stones. She walked over to the girl who was fighting with all her might and crying no over and over. Shortly after, the crying stopped, and Elise's mother pulled out a blood covered knife. Elise screamed, her mouth covered right away by Angelo and Demyan. All of the adults turned to a giant stain-glass artwork that was above them. "What was that?!" Lily's farther demanded. "It seems someone is watching us…Shall we go check on our children?" Ayame's farther said with a sinister look on his face. The children rushed to the game room.

When Demyan's mother entered the room with a tray with drinks and sandwiches on it the kids were arguing while playing a console game. Kayla and Lily were sitting together as Kayla brushed Lily's hair. "Are you kid's alright? I brought some refreshments." Ayame was the one to respond, as she was used to lying. She was able to react rather quickly. "We're fine, Mrs. Zaslavsky. Just a friendly game," she said with a fake smile. "That's good. I'll just leave these here," Demyan's mother said, walking away. Everyone breathed heavily before Kayla walked over. "What's going on!?" she said almost yelling. "Ayame, why don't you take Lily to the bathroom." Ayame sighed as babysitter was passed to her. "Come on Lily, let's go…powder our noses," she said, dragging a resistant Lily who very much wanted to know what was going on. "Our parents…murdered that girl," Angelo said lowly. "What? That's crazy!" Kayla said. But the faces of the others told a different story. Her expression changed. "What do we do?" she said. "We got about 20 minutes tops until the meeting is over…Tonight, let's all sneak out, meet up somewhere. Then we'll figure out what to do."

"What about Lily?" Angelo said, looking over at the bathroom door. "Are you crazy? We can't involve her, she's like 11," Demyan said. "And I'm 14," Elise said. "That's different. You're some kind of super genius like Angelo and Kayla. Straight A's and all that," she said grumpily. "How do you know our school activities?" Angelo asked interested. "I may…have accessed the school county database in an attempt to change my grade," she admitted looking down. "You can bypass the school firewalls yet you need to change your grades?" Angelo said with a smirk. "There's a difference between being stupid and being lazy," she said with a smirk. "What I want to know is how Elise passes perfectly when all she does is bypass the firewalls and play video games," Demyan said looking over at her. "I'm just that good," Elise said, standing up as Ayame and Lily came out. While Elise distracted Lily, the others caught up Ayame with the plan. She nodded as the parents called. "Angelo, Demyan, can you come help us carry this?" Elise's mother said as the kids walked out seeing a trunk. "Sure, Mrs. Acker," Angelo and Demyan said almost in unison as they walked down. "Oh, and the rest of you get ready, were all leaving soon," Elise's mother said with a smile.

Once they were outside they opened the trunk seeing the body. "She's… really dead…" Demyan said almost sorrowfully. "And here I thought you were some tough thug-rebel," Angelo said teasingly, trying to un-tense the situation as they put the trunk in Mr. Kihaku's jeep as instructed. Demyan entered his house, passing the others as he did. Ayame passed him a paper with a time and location it. She did the same with Angelo as she got into her father's jeep.

**12:05am June 18****th****, 2010 The Park**

All of the kids arrived within a 10 minute timespan of each other. "Man, it was hard to sneak out. My old man has been onto me recently for skipping school," Demyan said as he walked up with a backpack over his shoulder. He was the last to arrive. "You really think we should've left Lily out of this? Now she's stuck with two psychopaths," Angelo said. "We can't involve her, she way too young. For now we got to think of a plan," Ayame said. "Well…the body is at your house. Let's go gather some evidence to turn into the police," Elise said looking up from her game.

"So I snuck out of the house…to sneak back in. Wonderful. Well luckily my parents have already gone on a trip so the house is empty except for the maid who is used to hearing loud noises so she won't investigate." Ayame said waving her hand for the others to follow her.

**1:10am June 18****th****, 2010 The Kihaku Residence **

"I haven't been here since the last get-together thing was held here," Angelo said, looking at the hallways. "I always liked the ancient Japanese temple thing your dad had going," he said, poking a decoration katana. "So where might the body be?" Elise said, looking down at her game. "Well, they went to the basement, so I guess that's a good place to look," Ayame said, opening a door that led downwards. "Look at all this stuff. Some of it looks so old," Angelo said fascinated. "Hey, look what I found," Demyan said, pulling up a golden lighter with various symbols on it. "You would find a lighter," Angelo said laughing. Demyan threw the lighter at Angelo only for him to dodge it. Ayame caught the lighter and proceeded to scream out in pain, passing out falling to the ground. "AYAME!" the teens yelled together, rushing over to her.

**Time Unknown, Date Unknown, Year Unknown, Location Unknown**

Ayame awoke on a volcanic mountain surrounded by fire. She cursed in Japanese, something she hadn't done in years. "Doko seikō wa watashi wa?!" She covered her mouth quickly. Ayame had made a point of not speaking in Japanese as her Japanese heritage was half the reason she was bullied. A booming voice began to speak, "Olympo domum meam." Ayame noticed this to be Latin, but could not understand it. "I don't speak Latin!" she yelled, this time in English. "I was afraid of that," the voice said as flame sparked, shooting up and landing on the ground near her. It took the form of a man with blazing hair of fire. His skin was dark and tan and his eyes were orange. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable talking to this form?" he said with his booming voice.

"W-who are you!?" she demanded. "Vulcan, God of Fire. And you are Ayame Kihaku, the young lady who awakened my relic," he said, looking down at her. "A god? Fire? What the hell…Where am I!? I was in my basement just a second ago," Ayame shouted. "Theoretically speaking, you are still in your basement. This is your personal reality; your mind. Although I've made some changes, such as imprinting Olympus into it for me to live in. The rest is still that dark gloomy place you had before," Vulcan said, looking over into the darkness. "Hey! Don't diss it!" Ayame said slightly annoyed at his attitude towards, well, towards her mind.

Vulcan walked over to Ayame and tapped her forehead. Ayame jumped back from him. "Quid inferorum agis tu?!" She quickly covered her mouth. "I…spoke Latin," she said, looking over at him. "I gave you my knowledge of the language and the most basic usage of my power that now flows through your veins. Congratulations, Ayame, you now hold the power of the God of Fire."

**1:25am June 18****th****, 2010 The Kihaku Residence **

Ayame jolted awake, knocking Demyan and Elise back. "She's awake, Angelo…" Elise said getting up. "Ayame! What happened?!" Ayame held up her hand as a fireball appeared in it. "I unlocked the powers…of Vulcan." Elise laughed slightly, "As in the Roman god?" She stopped her laughing when Ayame nodded. "Whoa! You're like the human torch!" Angelo said fascinated. Ayame turned off the fire and Elise spoke up, "I wonder if any more of us have anything like this." Kayla, who had been silent most of the time, spoke up, "We could always check?" Angelo jumped up. "DIBS," he almost yelled before remembering to say it at least somewhat quietly.

**2:00am June 18****th****, 2010 The Russo Residence**

"Come on, the only place of this house I haven't completely explored is the shack in the back," Angelo said, rushing over to the shack. "It's always been locked with this impressive security system…but," Angelo said, looking at Ayame with a grin. "It's made of metal, and we have someone with the power of a god." Ayame walked up to the door, gulping as her throat felt extremely dry. In her mind she was speaking with Vulcan. "Can you give me enough power to melt this door?" Ayame asked him. "I can…but the question is, do you have the heart to use it?" Ayame smiled as she brought up her hand, the moisture around her heating up as she touched the door. Suddenly, a sea of flames covered the door, heating up, making everyone sweat. "I heard the human torch can become hotter than the sun itself…But he's still just a man," Ayame said to herself as she increased the heat. The door slowly melted out of place until they could enter the shack.

"It's like a British sci-fi show!" Angelo said, entering the shack that was bigger on the inside. "Please don't mention British sci-fi shows," Kayla said, annoyed with how much she got asked if she watched British shows. Angelo took a step towards a table and, suddenly, a light went off and something injected into him. "What the hell!?" he said, stepping back. Shortly after both Kayla and Demyan were injected as well, a computer voice turned on. "Powers returned to A. Russo: Technopath; K. Adair: Alien; D. Zaslavsky: Mutant." All 3 of them said "WHAT" in unison. And a hologram of Kayla's parents appeared. "If you are viewing this then The Sin has been compromised or killed. Kayla, Angelo, Demyan, we are so sorry for keeping this from you. Originally only Kayla was to be injected with the human gene but when your powers and mutation were discovered we made other plans. If Mr. Acker is still alive, go to him and get the Codex. If not, it should be hidden within the wall of Elise's room. Everything we've done we did for you kids. We only wish we could have saved the Neyens and their unborn child…" Everyone was silent, and suddenly Angelo moved his hand, turning on a monitor. "I…can control tech," he said, simply turning it off. "Well…" Elise said, grabbing a few objects from the shack. "Let's go my house," she said. "Wait! Why hasn't Kayla turned into what her parents looked like?" Kayla looked at her hands. "I've…been fighting it. I don't want to turn into a freak…As soon as I was injected, I guess with that anti-human gene, I felt my body trying to change." Ayame put her hand on Kayla's shoulder. "It's okay," she said, giving her a smile.

Kayla breathed slowly as her skin changed to a pale grey as swirling black tattoos grew from her back, not going as far as her parents. Her pupils slowly disappeared as her eyes began to glow red and her hair lit on fire becoming white. "That…is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Angelo said amazed. Suddenly, Kayla grabbed her arms, her body shaking. "What…is this…I can…sense your blood…I can hear it flowing…Oh god…My mind is being filled with such awful images…Is this my power?!" Kayla said, going into a fetal position. Suddenly, she felt hands on her back. When she turned, Demyan, Angelo, Elise, and Ayame were behind her. "No matter what kind of power you have, were in this together. Our parents are obviously evil, so now we're the only family we've got," Elise said with a warm smile. Kayla nodded before standing up. "Well, if we're going to Elise's house…" she said walking outside. "Let's go in style!" she said as wings sprouted form her back. "Cool…" Angelo said as she took his hand along with the others, lifting them with inhuman strength. "This is so much better than walking," Demyan said, looking down with a grin.

**2:20am June 18****th****, 2010 The Acker Residence **

Kayla hovered next to Elise's bedroom window as Elise looked through before finding a hollow point, getting a strange book from it. "Let's go!" Elise said, grabbing back onto Kayla. "What's our next plan?" Demyan said. "Well, we can't leave Lily with her parents. We have to go get her." The group nodded as Kayla began to fly towards the McIlroy residence.

**2:40am June 18****th****, 2010 The Mcllory Residence**

Lily was fast asleep when the group of teens floated into her front yard. "Okay, let's try and not wake her parents. We don't need to get in a fight," Elise said as she went over to the door. "It's locked." Ayame moved in front of her, putting her hand against the lock as it began to melt. "God of fire and lock picking," she said, smiling as she opened the door. A bullet whizzed past her as she entered. When she turned she saw Demyan's father. "What are you doing shooting at my daughter?!" Ayame's mother said as she walked out from behind him, taking out a European sword that had an after-trail of light from part of the blade being plasma. "I'm not the one bringing a plasma sword to the fight. Bullet wounds heal, limbs don't you crazy assassin!" he said as he looked at her. "I'm not something as un-honorable as an assassin. I'm a ninja," she said as she dashed off at the other kids who had entered the house. Angelo waved his hand and the plasma disappeared, the technological side of the sword being turned off. Kayla then proceeded to catch the blade, shattering it with her inhuman strength.

Ayame held up her hand towards Demyan's father as his gun started to turn red, the gunpowder within it exploding. "What the hell. Ayame!?" Ayame's mother said as she watched her daughter. Ayame turned to her as she increased the heat of the room. She shook her head slowly. "I can't believe…" She stopped and simply turned away. Kayla then knocked her out. "So, what's your mutation, Demyan?" Elise said as she walked into the house. "Well, let's just say…I bet I can beat Kayla in an arm wrestle," he said with a smirk as he walked towards his father. "You've been beating me down my entire life old man. Now it's my turn!" he said as horns came out of his forehead, his skin becoming green as his eyes became pure yellow, his fingernails receding as his fingers change, claws coming out of the center of them. Finally, a green lizard-like tail came out from under his shirt.

Demyan simply flung his father out the window with a grin on his face that revealed various sharp teeth. "Told you I could take Kayla in an arm wrestle," he said as his body reverted. The kids began to walk through the house, searching for Lily's room. Once they finally made it to the room they were met with her mother and father in their full get-up. "We foresaw your coming," her mother said, holding up a crystal ball. "Did you foresee this!?" Ayame yelled as she created a ball of fire in her hand, throwing it at them. Lily's father waved his hand, a shield coming up. Ss the fire collided with it, the shield melted away, and the fireball continued its path.

"What magic is this!?" Lily's father yelled as he dodged the fireball. Ayame had a grin on her face. "It's not magic, it's the power of a god!" she yelled as she created 2 more fireballs, throwing them. A large blast of white light happened as the fireballs disappeared. Standing up was Lily, holding out her hands. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?" she yelled, her eyes glowing gold. "What in the world..." Lily's mother said, looking at her child. Lily moved her hands, chains wrapping around everyone.

"LILY, STOP! YOUR PARENTS ARE EVIL. WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Elise yelled. "Don't listen to them, Lily! They attacked their parents and now they want to take you away from us!" Lily's mother said in an attempt to coax her daughter down. "B-but…you want to kill them mommy!" she said, tears flowing from her golden eyes. The chains disappeared from the kids and then with a flick of her fingers Lily's parents passed out. Lily was back to normal now, crying as she ran to them. "I saw so many things," she said as she hugged the others. "It's okay Lily, were going to get you out of here," Elise said as she took Lily downstairs. "I found a van," Angelo said as he opened a door to the garage of the house. "It's electrically locked," he said, waving his hand, the van opening. "Let's get out of here."

**5:13am June 18****th****, 2010 Downtown**

Various members of the group yawned as they looked out the windows of the van. "We've been up all night…" Ayame said yawning again. "Guys…look!" Elise said, pointing at a TV store that was running the news. The main story showed their faces with a wanted sign and then Lily's face with kidnapped under it. "Our parents…they made us fugitives…" Elise said. Angelo angrily swiped his hand down, the TVS turning off, some blowing up. "How could they do this?!" he yelled. "Calm down," Demyan said, driving the van. "Let's just find a place to hide for now," he said as he turned down a street. "I know a place," Ayame said as she pointed down a street, directing Demyan.

***So this was a bit delay'd I had a lot of writers block with the whole Lily situation, and then I got sick a lot and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!

***Too...much...editing. Can I work on my fanfiction now? – Elementninja111


End file.
